


We All Had Choices, We All Made Them (We’re All Left With Our Regrets)

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Choices, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Referenced Ani5 & Anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Rex is captured by Darth Vader
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Darth Vader, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Darth Vader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	We All Had Choices, We All Made Them (We’re All Left With Our Regrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightstream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstream/gifts).



> I loved this prompt a lot. Loved digging into the messiness of the situation!

“Captain Rex.”

“Vader.”

A silent standoff, one Rex can’t possibly win while Vader has that kriffing  _ mask _ on. He still holds out as long as possible.

If Vader really was his General, as horrible and unbelievable as that is, then Rex can deal with an angry Anakin Skywalker. Even if now he’s several inches taller and radiates a dangerous energy.

His General had always been able to radiate that energy. It’s just odd to feel it directed at nothing, at everything.

It’s not just odd but  _ horrific  _ to feel it radiating from a monster like the Emperor’s attack dog.

“You should be executed for your treason,” Vader says. “Had its not been for my influence, you would already be in custody, questioned, and put to death.”

“I never betrayed anyone,” Rex says. “I was loyal to the Republic, not your empire,  _ General. _ ”

He doesn’t expect the vitriol in that last word until it exits his mouth.

He doesn’t much mind. As Vader himself had already made clear, he would be dying soon either way.

But he’s accepted that fact. It got Ahsoka away from this monster that they had both once followed into battle with complete faith.

How times change.

“Were you loyal to Anakin Skywalker, then?”

“Yes.”

It’s true.

They remain at a stand still. Alone in his cell. Rex wonders if Vader would have so openly admitted to his past otherwise.

“The man I followed into battle would be disgusted by you,” he growls.

“Anakin Skywalker died,” Vader says. “Many years ago.”

“And yet here we stand,” Rex replies. “We all have a choice, don’t we?”

“You know not what you speak of.”

“They’d both hate you for this.”

Vader turns, rage finally showing, shoves Rex against a wall with the Force.

Left to fall to the floor, Rex laughs.

  
  
  


Vader returns the next day.

“Rex,” he says, no title. Just “Rex”. It’s a stark reminder that what Ahsoka had told him must be true, like a thousand little other things since he had first entered the Sith’s presence.

“Vader,” Rex replies. “Why are you keeping me here?”

Vader is silent, and really, that would be so like his General. To capture him, keep him, and then not know what to do next.

Play it by ear, probably. Pull some crazy stunt that works better than ever expected. Sweaty and smiling and beautiful when it’s over, and a different kind of beautiful as he goes over casualty lists, matches numbers written down instantly to names and faces, sadness in his eyes as Rex helps him with reports.

How had Anakin Skywalker ever become this monster?

“I still can’t believe it’s you,” Rex says, “under that mask. The General I knew would  _ never _ —”

“Anakin Skywalker burned!” Vader roared. “He burned and I am all that remains.”

…That would explain the suit.

Rex doesn’t ask what happened because he doesn’t know if he cares. Doesn’t know if it really matters.

“That was your choice,” he says. “I just can’t believe it’s the one you made. I can’t believe you betrayed everything we all stood for.”

_ I can’t believe you knew he was right and you kept going. He died in  _ my _ arms and you were right there. _

  
  
  


Does he love his General? Rex can’t help but consider the question. He definitely doesn’t love this monster, and he doesn’t think he could have been a true part of the sneaking around, once upon a lifetime ago.

He knows he hasn’t  _ trusted _ his General since Fives’ death. Fives who Anakin had loved and ignored in death, but really has Rex done very much more?

“Join me,” Vader says, about a week after Rex’s capture. “You are a valuable ally.”

“I won’t join the empire!” Rex says, immediately. “I don’t know why you think I would.”

Vader huffs, such an Anakin response.

“Why must everyone betray me?” He asks.

“Perhaps you betrayed us first,” Rex replies.

A pause.

“Perhaps,” Vader replies. He turns to leave. The door stays open after he exits.

“Forgetting something?” Rex calls, sarcastically.

“You are free to move about the ship,” Vader replies. “Whether you join me or fight me is a choice I leave to you.”

Rex has nothing to say, so he says nothing.

And he stares at the door,wondering what he should do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
